


Last Tango in Holby

by FeeltheBerena



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City, Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeltheBerena/pseuds/FeeltheBerena
Summary: Bernie and Serena find a new show to binge on. Homey fluff.





	Last Tango in Holby

'Bernie!' 

Bernie woke up mid-snore at Serena's admonishing.

'I wasn't asleep. I was watching with my ears' she mumbled drowsily.

'Mm hmm. That's it- I'm switching off the soaps'  _Thank you god_ Bernie mouthed to the heavens 'but we have to agree on a show this time."

Bernie and Serena's televsion tastes were different, to say the least. Serena loved dramatic TV,  soaps and period dramas with secret love children and racy, forbidden affairs, whereas Bernie preferred the fantastical. Her favourite series was  _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ partly because of her love for seeing a woman being portrayed as a total bad- ass, like Bernie herself, but also because Willow and Tara's relationship was the first time Bernie ever thought it could be possible that she could be with a woman whom she loved.

 They bickered for a while before finding something that they could both enjoy: drama and intrigue, but more importantly, Sarah Lancashire. Bernie had considered Sarah to be her celebrity crush (Serena pointed out that being attracted to a posh, middle aged blonde woman might be a tiny bit narcissistic, a comment wholly ignored) and Serena had been a fan of hers since she had been on Coronation Street many moons ago. And so, _Last Tango in Halifax_ it was. 

Bernie loaded netflix on the telly, closed the curtains and lit a few candles while Serena made hot chocolate (Bernie's new favourite indulgence) and a plate of biscuits. At first, they were taken by how sweet Alan and Celia's story was, but they became far more interested when they realised that Caroline (the lovely Ms. Lancashire) was in a relationship with Kate. 

It was unspoken between Bernie and Serena, but they were both thinking the same thing. There they were, not just two women in love, but two mature women, one of whom had divorced a man she married to hide her sexuality. While Bernie and Serena’s relationship had felt quite scandalous to them and the hospital,  they saw that it didn't have to be that way. There they were, and couple just like them, and even though both Bernie and Serena were too long in the tooth to believe that a TV show would make everyone accept couples like them, it was as if they were watching their own love story.

Bernie rested her head on Serena's shoulder, smiling as they watched with rapt attention. When the first series finished, they realised that they had been so transfixed that they had watched until 3 am. After a great deal of coercion from Bernie,  they left the living room and mess and went straight up to bed.

'You know, I think I might rather fancy Sarah Lancashire too now' Serena mumbled as she draped herself over Bernie, a who let out a quiet laugh.

'Yeah, but I'll always fancy you way more than Sarah Lancashire. I'll still fancy you when old and wrinkly. Or more so-'

'OI!'

'Just teasing love- you don't look at day older than 21' Serena snorted at this

'As long as you don't vote for UKIP, I'll always love you'

'Me too'.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, this story published before it was complete, but this is the actual finished story- just a short bit of fluff. My friend couldn't understand how important representation can be, and couldn't think of a cuter way to show it than with Bernie and Serena binge watching last tango. Also, I adored Kate and Caroline and just really wanted an excuse to point out how great the show is. Hope you enjoy 


End file.
